Talk:Blossomfall
Concerns *Description needs citing. *Could use some quotes *Something happened to the Family section, it needs to be changed. I would do it but I'm afraid I'd mess it up worse. Aspenheart 14:53, September 11, 2010 (UTC) * Page needs to be made into disambig, since there are clearly two Blossomkits. Done. Grocery(Grocery store, ) 04:23, 30 August 2008 (UTC) * Family Needs Citations Done. *Needs FE section extended It seems to have all the parts she's in. RiverpeltHeart of Amber 19:32, June 7, 2010 (UTC) [[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'Spring is ']] 22:40, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Eclipse Browse It's been verified that Blossomkit is a tortoiseshell and white she-cat. Than the Long Shadows alliegiances are WRONG!! They say Blossomkit is a pale brown she-cat with a darker stripe running down her back!GB 22:21, 11 November 2008 (UTC) That's just on Browse Inside. The real copy should have real allegiance descriptions. Sandtalon 22:24, 11 November 2008 (UTC) No offense, but what in the world happened to her picture?! It looked like she was zapped by lightning and then rolled in mud!-- 17:00, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Icecloud-- 17:00, 21 August 2009 (UTC) I know! She kinda looks like a wookie with white spots--Nightfall101 02:31, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Sorry if I sound bossy, but please don't insult the picture that the PCA approved. There's nothing wrong with it. Sparrowsong 02:36, October 16, 2009 (UTC) I'm sorry--Nightfall101 21:22, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Where's The Other Blossomkit? Sorry if I put this in the wrong place, I need the other Blossomkit's description for a video I'm making. I clicked on Blossomkit on the Cats of the Clans page, but it took me to here. 00:27, 2 June 2009 (UTC) The ShadowClan one? It's here: http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/Blossomkit_(SC) 10:11, 2 June 2009 (UTC) I'll fix it! Lavastream, SunsetClan's Medicine Cat! 00:56, 10 June 2009 (UTC) pic Just in case no one has started it: Briarkit needs an apprentice picture --Aurorablaze 23:05, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Family How are Tigerstar, Dawnpelt and Sandstorm her cousins? [[User:Silverdapple |'Pine']]''dapple'' -- 09:47, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Cause Patchpelt is related to Tigerstar who is the son of Leopardfoot who is the sister of Pacthpelt and blah blah blah that is how shes related to them BirdstarTo the world I am one cat, but to Darkstar I am the world 01:18, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Patchpelt and Willowpelt are Leopardfoot and Redtail's siblings, who are Tigerstar's mother and Sandstorm's father, respectively. --Gοlδεnρεlτ Tensou! 01:21, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Blossomfall? O.K., where in the name of Star Clan was her warrior name said? It wasn't in the 6th Erin Hunter chat...has there been another one, in 2010?...a very confused Hollytail 01:49, March 6, 2010 (UTC) It's in the Fading Echoes Browse-Inside on Harpercollins.com. ^_^ [[User:Shigura| Shistar ]]Mai Talk Page 01:50, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Awesome!Hollytail 02:13, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Pelt colour? Shouldn't some where in her desription should she be mentioned somtimes as a pale brown she-cat with a darker stripe running down her spine?DawnleafThe Epicness Of This Epic Signature! 19:42, June 21, 2010 (UTC) I wrote that in the history. It doesn't need to be in the description because she is actually a tortiseshell. The Erins make mistakes like that all the time. BeautifulOblivion 19:51, June 21, 2010 (UTC) That should actually be listed in a trivia section, not her history Night Fall 01:22, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Family Members In the Family members thing above the family tree it says Spottedpelt is her distant GrandMother, and that Gorseclaw is her distant Uncle, even though they are siblings. Is this a mistake?